


indomitable [l.s oneshot] [bdsm; dk]

by thingslouiswt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry, Chicote, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dominance, Female Harry, Feminization, Feminização, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry e Louis são namorados, Harry in socks, Harry é o dom de Louis, Louis é ativo mas é dominado por Harry, M/M, One Shot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Punição, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson, Whipping, dominancia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingslouiswt/pseuds/thingslouiswt
Summary: Não é porque Louis é o ativo que Harry não possa dominá-lo.Ou aquela em que Harry vê as conversas de Louis com seu ex-namorado e atual amigo, Stanley, e decide que Louis precisa de uma punição.





	indomitable [l.s oneshot] [bdsm; dk]

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINALMENTE POSTADA NO WATTPAD. LINK: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176720821-indomitable-l-s-oneshot-bdsm-dk ]  
> Olá, olha eu aqui de novo!  
> Essa é a minha segunda Oneshot larry, dessa vez ltops porque REVEZAMENTO É LINDO PRA CARALHO E HBOTTOM É OBRA DE ARTE, desculpa me exaltei kkkk.  
> Agora vamos para aquele velho clichê.  
> É crucialmente importante que vocês saibam que essa Oneshot contém: 
> 
> \- Sexo/smut  
> \- Daddy kink  
> \- BDSM  
> \- Feminização  
> \- Submissão/dominação ao contrário (O tops é dominado ao invés do bottom)  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Uso de brinquedos sexuais e instrumentos de tortura BDSM (como chicotes, mordaça...)  
> \- Spanking  
> \- Dirty talk
> 
> Se algo não lhe agrada por favor apenas não leia, eu me importo com você.  
> Mais uma vez essa é uma Oneshot porn without plot, que nada mais é do que apenas pornô, sem explicação de coisas fúteis como a vida dos dois, se eles moram juntos, há quanto tempo eles namoram e etc.  
> Eu falei ali, mas eu queria repetir para reforçar: essa Oneshot tem bastante feminização e daddy kink, Harry sendo chamado de apelidos femininos, sendo "xingado" no feminino e um uso constante da palavra "daddy", então por favor, se você realmente não gosta dessas coisas, não leia, pois pode ser "ridículo" pra você.
> 
> Comentários caçoando do fetiche, ou do que eles falam, ou de apelidos, serão excluídos. 
> 
> Por favor, mais uma vez, isso é um apelo: se você realmente acha tudo isso ridículo apenas não leia, POR FAVOR, eu não estou com vontade de lidar com esse tipo de comentários, então apenas excluirei sem falar nada.
> 
> Se você está de acordo com tudo, prossiga e leia essas 9 mil palavras de pura putaria (amo?) kjskjk  
> Se você gostar, por favor, não deixe de votar e de comentar, me deixa muuuuito feliz ver as reações de vcs <3 
> 
> Meu twitter é @thingslouiswt pra quem quiser me seguir.
> 
> É isso, boa leitura <3

TRAILER: <https://linktr.ee/thingslouiswt>

 

Quando Louis olha para Harry, ele vê seus olhos ardendo em chamas.

Os cachos longos e achocolatados estão bagunçados e em todos os lugares do rosto de Harry. Aquilo o deixava tão feminino. Tão lindo. Tão gostoso.  _Tão Harry._

Ele também usava uma gargantilha e Tomlinson sentia que ia enfartar a qualquer momento.

\- Amor, você sabe que ele sempre fala comigo...

\- Não desse jeito! Olha o tanto de  _emojis_  de coração que ele te enviou.

Harry estava definitivamente surtando com Stanley, seu ex-namorado e atual colega de trabalho  _e_  faculdade.

Louis não tinha culpa de ter entrado para a faculdade de biomedicina com Stanley e ter conseguido um estágio remunerado com Stanley  _também_.

Aquilo era estranho, mas a verdade é que eles agora eram apenas... amigos. Eles já tinham sido algo a mais e talvez Stanley gostasse um pouco de Louis ainda, mas Louis já havia deixado claro que amava Harry e apenas Harry.

Mas ver seu  _baby_ ali, olhando para o celular com as bochechas coradas de raiva e o cabelo bagunçado era tão fofo.  _E tão excitante_.

\- "Boa noite anjinho, fica bem." - Harry disse, fazendo voz fina e uma careta. - Ele parece a porra do seu namorado, Louis!

\- Hey, babe, vem cá - Louis se levantou e abraçou Harry pela cintura, que estava com os braços cruzados. - Você sabe que eu amo apenas você...

\- Sai - Harry empurrou Louis sem muita força, naquele jeito manhoso que o mais velho adorava. - Ele é um idiota - e fez um biquinho.

Louis passou a ponta do nariz na gargantilha grossa que Harry usava ao redor do pescoço, dando alguns beijinhos logo após. Sua barba rala fazia cócegas em Harry, que se retraía um pouco.

\- Você está usando essa gargantilha porque sabe que eu adoro, não é?

Harry continuou com o bico nos lábios enquanto olhava para Louis.

\- Não!

\- Ah é sim, baby.

\- Não, não e não!

Louis deu uma mordidinha no material da gargantilha, aproximando mais seu nariz da pele leitosa e cheirosa de Harry, que se arrepiou.

Então ele roçou o queixo com a  _maldita_  barba rala na curva do pescoço do mais novo.

\- Louis, pare! Eu estou irritado.

\- Está,  _baby cakes_?

\- Muito.

\- Então acho... que seu daddy tenha que...

\- Ser punido - ele terminou antes do mais velho.

Harry o olhou e Louis jurou que viu o exato momento em que suas pupilas começaram a dilatar, preenchendo todo o verde com escuridão.

E Harry talvez tenha percebido o exato momento em que o pau de Louis começou a dar sinais de vida, aquilo fazendo-o sorrir de canto e formar uma covinha, que o outro adorava.

\- Você foi tão mal, daddy, deixando seu baby com ciúmes... - Harry começou, passando o dedo na pele subposta à gargantilha, puxando o objeto em forma de coleira e provocando Louis, que acompanhava tudo com um olhar faminto.

\- Eu fui, baby...

Harry andou com Louis até o banco do balcão, onde fez o mais velho sentar e logo se enfiou em suas pernas.

O cacheado começou a lamber o maxilar do mais velho, sentindo a barba lhe arranhar a língua. Ele continuou até chegar no canto da boca de Louis, que virou um pouco o rosto para beijá-lo, mas logo recebeu um tapa leve no rosto.

\- Não ouse - Harry disse, recebendo um sorriso de canto de Louis.

O mais novo levou a mão até os cabelos de Louis e puxou-os para trás, fazendo todo o pescoço do menor ficar exposto e Harry ver o fluxo dos pelos perfeitamente aparados de sua barba.

Ele logo começou a se aproximar do pomo-de-adão de Louis, beijando-o e fazendo uma trilha com a língua até a orelha, onde mordeu o lóbulo e começou a passar os lábios úmidos em toda a região.

\- Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com você, daddy - Harry sussurrou, lambendo do lóbulo até a ponta da orelha.

Louis soltou um gemido e levou as mãos até a cintura de Harry, começando a esticá-las para tocar a bunda do cacheado, que logo o estapeou nas duas mãos.

\- Não ouse, já falei. Hoje eu decido quando você deve me tocar.  _Se_  você deve me tocar, na verdade. Você foi tão mau pra mim - Harry fez um biquinho, esfregando-o na orelha de Louis.

\- Eu fui, não fui, babe?

\- Aham. E pessoas más devem ter o que merecem - Harry disse com inocência, mas Louis sabia de toda sujeira escondida ali. - Vá para o quarto e me espere, daddy. Apenas de cueca. Tenho uma surpresinha para você - Harry sorriu de canto e Louis não esperou nem um segundo antes de zarpar para a escada e subi-la de dois em dois degraus de uma vez só.

Chegando no quarto, ele tirou os sapatos, as meias, a calça e o moletom que usava, jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito na poltrona do cômodo.

Logo só restava suas boxers azul marinho da Calvin Klein e um grande volume perceptível ali.

Sua ereção estava dolorida por causa da calça apertada, mas agora na cueca ela praticamente implorava para ser libertada.  _Ser tocada_.

Então ele começou a se acariciar por cima do tecido, esfregando dois dedos na região da glande, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo ao pensar no que seu namorado faria com ele hoje.

Eles já tinham feito algumas coisas do BDSM. Já tinham usado chicotes, amarras, algemas... Mas não todas essas coisas em uma noite só. Talvez hoje fosse diferente. Talvez não.

E pensar naquilo fez um pouco de pré-gozo manchar o pano de sua cueca.

Ele pensou em como seria agarrar os cabelos de Harry enquanto os lábios molhados e grossos do mais novo estariam ao redor de seu pau... Seu pau grande e grosso com veias saltadas  _todo_  dentro da boca de Harry.

O garoto provavelmente engasgaria e ficaria vermelho. Sua pele leitosa atingindo tons de vermelho era o que Louis mais amava.

E logo ele estava se acariciando com um pouco mais de força, apertando seu pênis dolorido, desesperado por um contato direto...

Até que a porta foi aberta e um Harry usando uma blusa branca longa, apenas uma cueca - deixando todas suas pernas grossas e leitosas à mostra - e sua fiel gargantilha afivelada foi revelado.

Louis logo tirou a mão da ereção, mas ele sabia que Harry tinha visto, pois a escuridão que sombreou o rosto do cacheado era perceptível o bastante para o mais velho estremecer.

Então Harry começou a se aproximar de Louis, que estava sentado na beirada da cama, abriu as pernas e sentou nas coxas do menor.

\- Você estava se acariciando, daddy? Sem mim? - ele perguntou com um biquinho e uma voz manhosa e arrastada, fazendo Louis se excitar mais ainda. Ele sabia que quando Harry fazia essa voz algo estava por vir.

\- N-não, baby...

\- Está mentindo para mim,  _daddeh_? Eu o vi se acariciando sem seu baby. Você é tão apressado...

\- Baby...

\- Você está sendo tão mau pra mim hoje...

Louis sabia que Harry estava excitado, ele podia sentir as bolas do mais novo praticamente esmagadas contra o tecido daquela cueca apertada e a ereção dura e pulsante...

\- Tão mau pra mim...

Harry então colocou a língua toda pra fora e lambeu o queixo de Louis, logo chegando em sua boca, começando a lamber os lábios do menor, molhando-os inteiramente com sua saliva. A ponta do músculo esfregava contra o vão dos beiços rachados e Louis, que fechou os olhos.

Então um tapa forte o acertou em cheio na bochecha direita. E ele quis chorar com o quão apertada aquela maldita cueca estava.

\- Sim, baby, estou sendo tão mau... - ele abriu os olhos e fez uma cara de pidão para Harry, que tinha acabado de estapeá-lo e logo lambia o local recém vermelho.

Logo outra mão chocou-se com força contra a sua outra bochecha - esquerda dessa vez -, fazendo-o soltar um gemido arrastado.

\- Isso é o que  _daddys_  maus merecem, você não acha? - Harry sussurrou, rebolando de vagar contra a ereção recém molhada de Louis.

\- Sim, amor... É o que eu mereço...

\- Vá até a cabeceira, daddy - Harry agora sussurrava no ouvido de Louis, começando a passar a mão em seu abdômen cobreado, seguindo até seu volume enorme.

Harry não ia mentir que aquele pau estava o enlouquecendo. Louis tinha um pênis absurdamente lindo e ele poderia chupá-lo pelo resto da vida, mas hoje seu daddy tinha sido  _tão_  mal que não merecia as carícias do cacheado. Bem, quem sabe.

Louis logo tratou de ir até a cabeceira, chutando os travesseiros de lá.

\- De joelhos - Harry mandou, se levantando da cama e indo até a cômoda, voltando logo com um par de algemas.

Louis se posicionou com os joelhos na cama, sentando em seus calcanhares.

Harry subiu na cama e foi até o mais velho, ficando à sua frente.

\- Mãos para trás, amor - Harry pediu, se aproximando mais de Louis para poder alcançar suas mãos em suas costas.

Ele respirou pesadamente contra o rosto do de olhos azuis, sentindo o olhar de Louis queimá-lo e secá-lo em cada parte do seu corpo.

\- Você ama meu corpo, não ama, daddy? Me diga, vai - Harry sussurrou safado enquanto prendia as mãos de Louis na grade da cama de casal.

\- Sim, baby, eu amo seu corpo tão delineado, com tantas curvas... eu poderia olhá-lo para sempre. Uma obra de arte.

Harry sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, soltando das algemas agora presas e voltando com as mãos até seu próprio corpo, fazendo um caminho pelas costas de Louis, seus ombros e peitoral.

Logo Harry se curvou na cama, fazendo a camisa subir e revelar sua tatuagem de folhas de samambaia, mas não foi nisso que Louis focou e sim na ereção dura e que pulsava, perfeitamente delineada, nas boxers branca do mais novo.

O cacheado levou a mão direita até o volume em sua cueca e o apertou, massageando-o da base até o centro, não demorando para os primeiros fluxos de pré-gozo melarem a cueca e deixá-la transparente na região da glande.

Louis estava praticamente babando.

\- Daddy, estou tão  _molhada_  para você...

_Merda. Harry começaria a falar em feminino._

Louis era um guerreiro.

\- Sim  _babygirl_ , estou vendo... Daddy queria tanto provar... - Louis disse, engolindo em seco, fazendo seu pomo-de-adão contrair.

\- Mas não pode, você foi tão mau... E lembrar disso me faz querer te punir - Harry fez biquinho.

Louis se remexeu, tentando roçar a ereção imperceptivelmente no joelho de Harry, que logo o afastou.

\- Oh, daddy... você é tão teimoso... Mesmo quando sua  _babygirl_  te disse para não se tocar...

Louis mordeu o lábio inferior quando Harry se levantou e voltou com uma espécie de bola atada a uma fita, um anel peniano e um chicote de couro cheio de tiras.

Logo Harry se adiantou em arrancar a cueca azul marinho de Louis, que respondeu com um gemido alto ao sentir seu membro ser libertado do aperto desconfortável da cueca.

Harry estava hipnotizado com a beleza do pênis do mais velho, com a cabeça molhada e rosada, a extensão da mesma cor acobreada de sua pele e  _veias_. Muitas veias. Era delicioso e sua boca se encheu de água só de imaginar o gosto pré-semen preenchendo todo o seu paladar e a maciez da pele em contato com a sua boca.

Ele queria tanto.

Mas não agora.

\- Você ama o meu pau, sim, baby?

Harry mordeu o lábio e não respondeu, sorrindo de canto enquanto imaginava todas as coisas que ele tinha em mente para aquela noite.

Ele pegou o anel peniano ao lado dos objetos e o envolveu na base do membro de Louis e na base de sua bolsa escrotal, fazendo o anel frio ficar em contato com o períneo do menor.

Louis gemeu ao sentir o contato dos dedos de Harry com o seu pau, por pouco que fosse.

Para prender o objeto Harry teve um pouco de dificuldade, então ele se aproximou do pênis do menor e respirou perto do órgão, fazendo ondas de choque percorrerem todo o corpo de Louis, que, por instinto, foi um pouco para frente e acabou encostando a glande na boca do cacheado, melando - minimamente - o lábio inferior de Harry com o líquido salgado expelido da fenda.

Harry logo passou a língua onde tinha melado e ele podia morrer com o gosto de Louis. Era como ele lembrava: sal e vinagre.

Logo o cacheado estava sentado em seus calcanhares na cama e encarou um Louis com a respiração sôfrega.

\- Daddy, você fez de novo. Você não consegue se controlar!

\- Baby...

\- Não! Você está muito malcriado hoje.

Louis choramingou quando Harry pegou a bola com fitas amarrada - que ele logo descobriu ser uma mordaça - e encarou o objeto pensativo.

Logo seu rosto pareceu se iluminar com uma ideia e ele levou a bola até a sua cueca, entrando com a mordaça dentro do tecido.

Louis olhava tudo com um fascínio sobrenatural. Harry estava esfregando aquela maldita bola em seu próprio pré-gozo, melando-a de todos os lados e quando o mais novo voltou com o objeto nas mãos, Louis sentiu seu coração disparar.

A bola vermelha brilhava úmida e a parte seca que sobrou Harry logo levou até sua própria língua e começou a lamber.

\- Você a quer em sua boca, daddy? Quer sentir o gosto de seu baby? É tão gostoso, não é? Você sempre fala que o meu gosto te deixa louco, que nunca provou nada igual...

\- Sim baby, eu poderia sentir seu gosto pra sempre... Traga aqui para o daddy, sim? Me deixa sentir...

Harry sorriu com o lábio entre os dentes, parecendo uma criança, e com os olhos brilhantes.

Ele logo aproximou a mordaça da boca de Louis, que sentiu o cheiro de seu bebê ali, fazendo sua boca se encher de água.

Harry agora segurava pelas fitas da bola e Louis não hesitou em abrir a boca, nem ligando se aquilo o amordaçaria e o impediria de falar e chamar o nome de seu cacheado, ele só queria sentir o gosto de Harry.

Quando a bola entrou em contato com sua língua, o mix de sabores de Harry explodiu em seu paladar, fazendo-o revirar os olhos enquanto Harry amarrava as fitas atrás de sua cabeça.

Louis observou que os mamilos do cacheado estavam endurecidos e marcando na camiseta fina. Droga como ele queria chupá-los, lambê-los...

Quando Harry terminou ele ficou admirando o trabalho e a obra de arte: Louis nu e sentado nos próprios calcanhares, com as mãos algemadas, uma mordaça na boca e o pau pulsante adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada devido ao anel peniano que impedia o fluxo de sangue para o órgão.

Nenhuma pintura renascentista se compararia com aquela visão.

\- Daddy, você está tão lindo assim...

E Louis gemeu, passando a língua na bola vermelha que agora o impedia de falar, saboreando Harry ali naquele pedaço inútil de matéria.

O cacheado se inclinou na cama e voltou com o chicote na mão, vendo as pupilas de Louis se dilatarem ao ver o instrumento nas mãos de seu baby.

Harry então começou a passar as tiras de couro do chicote no tronco de Louis, roçando com delicadeza o material nas curvas do mais velho. Ele começou a chacoalhar as tiras na área da V line de Louis, subindo de volta ao seu abdome, provocando alguns espasmos no menor. Espasmos de cócegas.

Louis começou a se contorcer com as diversas tiras do chicote roçando sua pele delicada, mas Harry estava longe de parar.

\- Hrhrrr... - Louis tentou gemer o nome de Harry, mas sem sucesso, o que fez um pouco de saliva escorrer do canto de sua boca, molhando seu queixo.

Harry sorriu de canto, fazendo uma covinha aparecer, e lambeu os lábios para a visão.

Ele subiu um pouco mais o chicote e logo começou a roçar o material rígido, mas delicado, nos mamilos de Louis, que endureceram instantaneamente e fez o menor arquear o corpo e seu pênis soltar um fio de pré-gozo.

\- Hmmmmmm - Louis soltou em forma de gemido e Harry passou o chicote para o outro mamilo de Louis, começando a roçar o instrumento ali também.

Após ficar um bom tempo naquela área, Harry largou o chicote na cama, foi até a cômoda e logo voltou com uma venda preta. Louis choramingou ao ver o tecido na mão do namorado.

\- Não tem graça se você ver tudo o que eu vou fazer, daddy - Harry disse, voltando a se sentar na cama.

Louis soltou um suspiro pesado, mordendo a bola cheia de saliva, ao ver Harry se aproximar e colocar a venda em seus olhos.

Aquilo estava ficando  _muito_  interessante.

Então o mais velho começou a sentir novamente o material do chicote roçar em seu abdome, mas dessa vez ele começou a descer e, em uma fração de segundos, estava em seu pênis.

Louis gemeu ao sentir as tiras contra a pele sensível de seu membro, que implorava por um toque.

E tudo piorou quando Harry começou a sacudir, fazendo Louis sentir cada tira em todas as partes de seu falo, principalmente nos seus testículos sensíveis e apertados em volta daquele anel.

\- Daddee, você não sabe como fica tão lindo desse jeito...

Louis estava insano. Não tinha mais noção de nada. Aquilo tudo era informação demais para seus neurônios raciocinarem.

Então a primeira chicotada veio.

Não em seu pênis, mas em sua coxa esquerda.

O açoite tinha sido moderado, mas Louis sabia que Harry era mais forte que aquilo. E ele queria.

_Ele queria ser punido._

O segundo veio, dessa vez no lado direito de seu abdome. Harry estava fazendo um jogo com Louis, chicoteando o mais velho em lugares do qual ele não sabia, tornando tudo aquilo  _excitante pra caralho_.

Louis sentiu uma movimentação na cama antes das tiras se chocarem contra seu bíceps esquerdo, fazendo as pontas do chicote açoitarem a parte superior de suas costas.

O mais velho gemia alto e grunhia, fazendo correntes de saliva escorrerem de sua boca, já que engolir e fechar a boca era impossível.

\- Você foi tão mau, não foi, daddy?

Louis gemeu e acenou lentamente com a cabeça, sem medo algum das futuras punições de Harry, afinal, ele  _queria_  aquilo.

O material mole do chicote voltou a roçar lentamente contra o abdome de Louis, acalmando sua adrenalina um pouco, antes de açoitar bruscamente a lateral direita de sua cintura, marcando o flanco da nádega e arrancando um grito abafado do menor.

E depois dessa veio uma série de chicotadas, todas contra as laterais do corpo de Louis, marcando-o em todas as áreas alcançadas pelas tiras. Cada chibatada arrancava um grito seguido por um gemido do namorado de Harry, que ofegava.

Toda a extensão do pênis do mais velho estava brilhando com a quantidade de líquido expelido da fenda e Harry sabia que estaria mais molhado ainda se ele estivesse sem o anel peniano.

Depois do que pareceram umas trinta chicotadas, a venda de Louis foi tirada de seus olhos e ele deu de cara com Harry, que ofegava e sorria safado. Aquele maldito sorriso convencido que fazia o pau de Louis fisgar.

A expressão de Louis parecia de cansaço, como se aquela posição estivesse o incomodando, mas a feição safada nunca deixava seu rosto. E era aquilo que Harry amava no garoto.

O mais novo começou a se afastar de Louis na cama, que pôde ver vários objetos espalhados no forro, provavelmente pegos por Harry quando Louis estava vendado.

\- Você quer a minha boca no seu pau, daddy?

E Louis arregalou os olhos com o pedido, fazendo que sim com a cabeça de maneira desesperada e necessitada.

E Harry riu. Riu da necessidade de Louis, riu do quanto ele queria aquilo.

Mas o cacheado estava longe de dar o que ele queria.

Ele se inclinou para trás na cama, se deitando na frente de Louis, ainda rindo.

\- Mas daddy, você não merece...

Então Harry esticou os pés e começou a passá-los nas coxas de Louis, subindo até a virilha do menor, mas quando chegava perto de seu pênis os pés recuavam.

Louis gemeu frustrado, desesperado por um toque, nem que fosse um simples roçar.

E ele sentiu a loucura tomar conta de seu ser quando Harry abriu as pernas, posicionando os pés cada um ao seu lado, ficando totalmente aberto para ele. Aberto para que Louis avançasse e entrasse no meio de suas pernas, mas isso era impossível.

Logo Harry começou a se massagear por cima do tecido da cueca, passando a mão em sua ereção delineada pelo tecido das boxers.

\- Daddy... suas mãos são tão boas - Harry gemeu e Louis viu que ele estava com os olhos fechados, imaginando-o ali.

Harry não enrolou muito naquele jogo, ele simplesmente arrancou a cueca branca e logo o seu pênis duro com veias saltadas e pulsantes estava à mostra para Louis, que soltou um grunhido exasperado. Ele queria agarrar o pênis do mais novo, abocanhá-lo, massageá-lo... droga, parecia tão macio.

O cacheado logo tratou de trabalhar suas mãos delicadas e leitosas em seu pênis, fechando em punho a mão ao redor da extensão e começando movimentos vagarosos e torturantes para Louis, que estremecia.

A visão era maravilhosa: Harry com as pernas abertas e deitado na frente de Louis, que permanecia algemado, amordaçado, ajoelhado e sentado em suas panturrilhas. O pênis do menor escorria pré-gozo e tudo estava sendo tão torturante e tão gostoso... Ele queria gemer, falar palavras sujas para Harry, tocar em  _sua babygirl_  que estava  _linda_  apenas naquela blusa branca lisa e com uma gargantilha afivelada ao redor do pescoço.

Então Harry dobrou os joelhos, ainda deitado - os cabelos espalhados na cama - deixando visível aquela  _área_  que Louis mais queria ver. E que Harry  _sabia_  exatamente que ele queria ver.

A entrada rosada de Harry pulsava e piscava e Louis choramingou, seu pau ficando mais duro ainda, se é que isso fosse possível.

Parecia tão macia - toda a área despida de qualquer vestígio de pelo - que Louis babou, fazendo a saliva escorrer de seu queixo e ir parar em seu pênis apontado para cima e  _duro_  como uma rocha.

\- Oh, amor, você gostou do que viu? A entradinha de sua  _babygirl_. Você quer enfiar o seu pau tão fundo em mim, não quer, daddy? Quer maltratar tanto  _lá_...

E Louis sentiu que seu gozo estava vindo, mas foi contido pelo maldito anel peniano na base de seu membro.

 _Porra_. Harry estava tão safado, tão sujo... Louis enlouqueceria.

\- Sim, daddy, você quer tanto isso, não quer? Eu consigo sentir que você quer... - Harry falou com a voz manhosa e Louis só queria puxar seus cabelos, enfiar o seu pau tão forte dentro dele e sussurrar que ele era uma  _putinha_  e que tomava seu pau tão bem como tal.

O mais velho começou a se contorcer, querendo urgentemente qualquer tipo de contato, o que era praticamente impossível, então ele choramingou e desistiu.

Harry observava a cena com o lábio inferior entre os dentes e um sorriso travesso. Ele segurou na base de seu membro e o levantou, mostrando o quanto seu pau estava duro para Louis, deixando o menor mais necessitado ainda.

Então ele teve uma ideia antes de começar o real show.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama e sentou em forma de W com um sorriso no rosto, como uma criança prestes a aprontar. Logo ele se inclinou e levou dois dedos até o canto molhado da boca de Louis, seguindo o rastro da saliva até ter seus dedos molhados com a baba do mais velho.

Logo o cacheado voltou a se deitar na mesma posição, abrindo  _bem_  as pernas dessa vez, deixando à mostra todo seu anel de músculos rosados para Louis, que gemeu grosso.

Harry voltou a se tocar e não demorou até ter os dois dedos molhados com a saliva de Louis massageando sua entrada, sem enfiar. Sua feição mudou para algo sublime e sexy, uma espécie de cara de dor.

E Louis começou a suar. Ele passaria mal a qualquer momento, ele sentia isso.

Harry largou seu pênis, ainda massageando a própria entrada, e começou a levantar a blusa, revelando tatuagem por tatuagem e, por fim, seus mamilos rosados e entumecidos.

Louis passou a língua na bola da mordaça, tentando engolir a saliva que escorria pelos cantos de sua boca. Ele estava beirando à lucidez enquanto Harry se massageava daquele jeito.

O mais novo então se livrou rapidamente da blusa, ficando apenas com a coleira-gargantilha se destacando em sua pele lactescente coberta de tatuagens.

Com a mão ainda trabalhando em sua entrada, ele começou a enfiar o indicador, soltando um gemido manhoso para Louis, enquanto com a outra mão começou a passar os dedos nos mamilos duros e enrugados.

\- Daddy... eu sou tão  _apertada_... Eu não sei como você consegue enfiar o seu pau dentro de mim...

 _Sim, baby, você é tão apertado e gostoso... Eu amo isso_.

Louis soltou um gemido que pareceu um "baby", abafado pela bola vermelha.

Logo o indicador de Harry estava sendo engolido pela fenda rosada e pulsante, provocando gemidos e caretas do mais novo.

Seu pau estava esquecido e Louis queria tanto chupá-lo, enquanto dois de seus dedos trabalhariam na entrada de sua  _babygirl_  e os outros dois da outra mão brincariam com seus mamilos túmidos. Ele queria chorar.

Harry começou a soltar uma série de gemidos obscenos e femininos, mudando de posição e agora ficando de quatro, com a bunda empinada para Louis, que assistia a tudo como um lobo assistindo aos cordeiros. O cacheado tratou de trabalhar com dois dedos agora, levando Louis ao delírio.

Louis percebeu que Harry tinha algumas unhas pintadas de rosa e azul bebê. O esmalte estava saindo, como se o mais novo tivesse roído as unhas. Aquilo era  _adorável_. Adorável ver os dedos com unhas pintadas saindo da entrada de Harry para só então voltarem a serem afundados com mais intensidade, arrancando gemidos e suspiros do cacheado.

\- Daddy... - Harry choramingou, se fodendo naqueles malditos dedos que Louis daria tudo para serem trocados pelos seus.

Harry pegou o lubrificante na cama, pingando algumas gotas do líquido espesso e transparente no início do sulco de suas nádegas, deixando o material úmido escorrer até chegar na borda de sua entrada, que recebia seus dedos em movimentos de entrada e saída.

Louis acompanhou o caminho do lubrificante, que logo chegou no períneo de seu cacheado e umedecia os testículos que pareciam  _tão_  macios.

\- Mais... Daddy...

Então Harry se inclinou na cama, empinando um pouco mais a bunda, fazendo as nádegas se abrirem ainda mais e sua fenda - totalmente preenchida pelos dedos - ficar mais evidente para Louis, que acompanhava a pulsação do local avidamente.

Logo Harry voltou com um dildo maleável e azul claro. O seu dildo favorito.

Louis quis chorar porque não era ele que enfiaria o brinquedo em seu baby, e sim ele próprio. O mais velho não gostava de se gabar, mas ele sabia exatamente onde ficava a próstata de Harry e ninguém era melhor que ele para  _esse_ serviço.

\- Sim, amor, você vai me preencher tão bem agora, não vai? Vai preencher a sua  _putinha_  do jeito que ela gosta e merece... Sim...

Louis  _queria_  chorar. De verdade.

Nenhuma tortura era pior do que aquela.

Ele tentou falar, mas a bola em sua boca era um inferno e ele amaldiçoou todos os objetos redondos da face da terra. Suas mãos doíam por causa do aperto das algemas e suas pernas já estavam dormentes por causa daquela posição.

Harry tirou os dedos de dentro de si e se levantou, correndo até a cômoda e ficando lá alguns segundos, antes de voltar para a cama totalmente nu - mas ainda com a gargantilha afivelada -, mas com meias. Sim, aquelas malditas meias rosas com listras brancas que iam até metade de sua canela.

Louis nunca sentiu tanta excitação em sua vida. Ele saiu de cima de suas pernas e se sentou na cama, com as pernas abertas, antes de Harry voltar para a posição que estava antes - de quatro, com a bunda empinada para Louis - e começar a passar a ponta do dildo azul no vão entre suas nádegas.

\- Sim, daddy, eu sei que você ama me provocar... Sei que ama quando estou com essas meias, não ama?

Então Louis sentiu. Em seu pau.

Os pés de Harry, cobertos pelas meias, começaram a roçar contra a pele extremamente sensível de seu pênis.

O gemido alto que Louis soltou fez mais saliva escorrer de sua boca e ir parar diretamente em seu estômago, onde Harry logo tratou de espalhar com a ponta dos dedos de seus pés cobertos pelo pano áspero da meia.

Logo Harry empurrava o começo do dildo em sua abertura estreita com uma certa dificuldade, soltando um gemido manhoso e de dor que fez Louis fechar os olhos e tentar se esfregar um pouco mais nos pés de Harry, buscando um atrito maior.

\- Arghhhhh... Tão grande, daddy...

Harry introduzia agora até a metade do brinquedo, antes de tirá-lo e enfiá-lo de novo, com uma certa dificuldade.

\- Você me preparou tão bem, amor... Mas ainda é tão grande...

Ele começou a rebolar no objeto que ainda estava na metade, tentando se sentir mais confortável, mas Louis sabia que ele não iria tão cedo, porque ninguém - nem o próprio Harry - sabia como fazê-lo se sentir bem. Só Louis.

\- D-dadd...

Louis rosnou, até que o pé de Harry começou a pressionar contra suas bolas sensíveis e apertadas no anel, o fazendo sentir uma leve pontada de dor no pé da barriga, que logo o preencheu de prazer.

Ele sabia que seu orgasmo lutava para ser liberado, mas Harry era  _tão_  malvado...

\- D-deixa eu olhar para você, daddy...

Harry falava como se estivesse realmente sendo fodido por Louis, que assistia a tudo como um cachorro de rua assistindo ao frango assado na padaria.

Logo Harry se deitou de costas na cama, colocando os dois pés em cima das coxas grossas, bronzeadas e rígidas de Louis que tinham uma fina - super fina - camada de pelos cobrindo-as.

Louis estava com o pau a centímetros da entrada de Harry, que ainda levava aquele brinquedo um pouco mais fundo. Se ele ao menos estivesse com as mãos soltas...

Harry então olhou em seus olhos profundamente. Seu rosto carregava uma feição de dor bagunçada e Louis sabia que era por causa daquele maldito dildo.

_Mais pra cima amor... Se você o curvar um pouco mais pra cima você acha o seu ponto doce..._

E passou o que pareceu dois minutos daquela troca de olhares, antes de Harry voltar a empurrar mais o objeto para dentro de si e começar a levantar o pé direito da coxa esquerda de Louis e o pousar no ombro do mais velho.

\- Assim, daddy... eu sei que você ama o quanto eu sou  _apertada_  em seu pau...

Louis grunhiu, virando o rosto e esfregando-o na panturrilha de Harry coberta pela meia.

\- Argh... Assim...

E Harry empurrou  _lá_. Louis sabia que ele tinha empurrado, pois a feição sofrida de prazer que o cacheado fazia era inesquecível.

\- Sim... Sim... aí, daddy... Ohhh! - Ele se contorceu, abrindo mais as pernas para que o brinquedo deslizasse com mais facilidade para dentro de si. - S-sim... Você me faz tão bem...

Antes que Louis pudesse gemer ou buscar um pouco mais de contato, o pé de Harry foi em direção a sua cara e começou a se esfregar em seu rosto, fazendo o mais velho sentir o cheiro de seu próprio pré-gozo contido no algodão da meia.

O pé de seu namorado esfregava contra sua bochecha e sua boca, excitando ainda mais Louis, que queria agarrá-lo e depositar inúmeros beijos no local e ir subindo até encontrar o meio das coxas de Harry, onde ele abriria e lamberia até a entrada de sua  _babygirl_.

 _Merda_.

Harry começou a se sentar na cama, ficando quase cara a cara com Louis, enquanto as mãos ainda trabalhavam no brinquedo e - agora - em seu pênis.

Louis queria tanto colocar os dois membros juntos, masturbá-los ao mesmo tempo...

Harry era tão mau.

\- Daddy... Estou tão perto...

Ele começou a se ajoelhar na frente de Louis, apertando-se ao redor do brinquedo enfiado em sua entrada, enquanto com a mão começou um ritmo acelerado em seu falo, se aproximando mais do mais velho que ofegava.

_Seu baby iria gozar sem ele._

\- Arghhh!

E Harry se derramou, melando toda a barriga e o pau de Louis, jogando a cabeça pra trás e fazendo seus longos cachos cor de chocolate - úmidos pelo suor - juntamente de sua gargantilha ficarem totalmente expostos para Louis.  _Ele parecia tão feminino_...

\- Daddy... Você me faz tão bem...

E Harry se jogou na cama, deitando sobre suas madeixas emaranhadas, enquanto ofegava como se tivesse corrido três maratonas.

Ele então olhou para Louis, com o olhar sôfrego e com o pau pulsante, e riu.

\- Daddy, você está tão lindo...

_É por que você não se viu, baby._

Harry tirou o dildo de dentro de si - que Louis tinha esquecido que ainda estava ali - e o levou até os lábios, saboreando-se naquele pedaço inútil de matéria.

Deveria estar tão doce, cheirando ao sabonete de rosas de Harry que Louis amava...

Então o pé do cacheado foi até o seu rosto novamente, mas ele apenas enfiou os dedos sob a fita da mordaça e a puxou, fazendo o nó desatar e o objeto cair no meio das coxas de Louis.

\- Baby...

Harry o olhou, passando a língua na base do dildo agora.

\- Traga-o para mim, babygirl, deixe-me provar...

E Harry obedeceu, antes passando o começo do pau de borracha em seu próprio gozo espalhado pela barriga de Louis até levá-lo à boca do mais velho, que abriu-a e começou a chupar o dildo, passando a língua e saboreando seu baby ali.

\- Amor, você é tão saboroso...

Harry nem tinha percebido, mas seu pau estava se contorcendo, dando sinais de vida novamente ao ver aquela cena.

\- Você acha, daddy?

\- Eu tenho certeza, babe...

Harry sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Você gostou do meu show?

\- Muito amor, foi a melhor coisa que eu já vi em toda minha vida... Mas deixa o daddy te tocar agora, sim?

\- Hmmm...

Harry foi até as coxas esticadas de Louis e sentou-se ali, observando seu namorado gemer com o contato de suas nádegas cheias e macias com sua pele.

\- Você quer me tocar, daddy? - Harry começou a falar, se aproximando do rosto de Louis e começando a lamber sua bochecha, indo em direção à boca de seu namorado. - Mas você está esquecendo que você foi muito mal pra mim?

\- Eu fui amor... Mas eu estou arrependido...

\- Está?

Louis acenou, virando o rosto e ficando a milímetros de distância dos lábios grossos e rosados de Harry, que apenas se inclinou e lambeu os seus, que estavam úmidos devido a saliva que escorria de sua boca quando estava com a mordaça.

Harry começou a ir mais pra frente e quando Louis sentiu o contato com seu pau sensível, ele soltou um gemido sôfrego e submisso.

Submisso a Harry.

\- Você está tão duro, daddy... Você quer sentir o quanto eu estou  _apertada_  hoje para você? - Louis sentiu os lábios tremerem antes de acenar freneticamente com a cabeça e logo levar um tapa de Harry - Palavras, amor...

\- S-sim, baby, eu imagino como você deve estar... tão quente e tão  _molhada_  para o seu daddy, sim? - ele murmurou com os lábios contra os de Harry.

\- Muito, daddy... Sinta.

Então Harry segurou na base do pênis de Louis - que soltou um grunhido arrastado -, o abaixou e começou a roçar a glande totalmente melada de pré-gozo em sua entrada apertada e molhada também pelo lubrificante.

\- Baby...

\- Sente, daddy? Sente o quanto estou piscando para ser  _preenchida_  pelo seu pau.

\- Sim, amor, eu sinto tão bem a minha  _putinha_  implorar por mim...

Harry acenou antes de jogar a cabeça um pouco pro lado para tirar os fios irritantes de seus cabelos que caíam em seu rosto e faziam cócegas em suas maçãs coradas.

\- Você quer sentir como eu estou  _apertada_  pra você, daddy?

\- É tudo o que eu mais quero amor - Louis falou arrastado, do jeito que ele sabia que Harry amava, antes de roçar sua barba no pescoço do mais novo, que se retraiu e gemeu.

Então Louis sentiu a pressão em sua glande.

Harry estava forçando o começo do pau de Louis para dentro de sua entrada absurdamente apertada e quente. O mais velho sentiu que gozaria ali mesmo.

\- Ahhh... Daddy, você é tão grande, tão difícil de entrar em mim, - Harry fez um biquinho - mais difícil que o brinquedo.

\- E você ama isso, não é baby?

\- Sim, sim... tanto... Argh - ele gemeu de dor, sentindo o começo do pênis de Louis preencher já boa parte de sua cavidade estreita.

Louis sentia todo o aperto de Harry em seu membro, tornando cada vez mais difícil do mais novo se encaixar em seu pau.

Harry estava uma bagunça, pousando as mãos nos ombros de Louis e gemendo com uma feição de  _dor_  e  _prazer_.

As mãos de Louis ainda permaneciam nas algemas presas à cama e  _merda_  ele só queria se soltar e tocar Harry, sentir sua pele macia e delicada contra seus dígitos ásperos, mas o cacheado achava que ele ainda não devia estar livre e bem... quem era Louis para discordar?

Harry então começou a sair do pênis do mais velho, voltando a sentar logo após, fazendo Louis o sentir mais profundamente.

\- Baby, eu consigo te sentir tanto... tão quente, tão apertado...

Harry mordeu o lábio e gemeu, levando finalmente toda a extensão de Louis dentro de si, não deixando nem um centímetro escapar. Ele ficou naquela posição e encarou Louis, que o assistia sentar em seu pau e fazer caretas.

\- Você ama o quão apertado eu sou, não é, daddy?

\- Muito, amor... - Louis gemeu quando sentiu Harry se contrair e praticamente esmagar seu pau com as paredes internas de sua entrada.

Harry pegou de volta o chicote, mas ao invés de bater em Louis com ele, ele o segurou na ponta das tiras e na base e envolveu a nuca do namorado com o instrumento, juntando seus lábios brutamente em um beijo nada delicado.

Harry enfiou sua língua na boca de Louis, que começou a chupá-la e atracá-la de maneira rude e necessitada.

E Harry gostou daquilo. Harry amou.

Ele então se inclinou um pouco em cima de Louis, saindo de seu pau até a metade, e soltou as algemas do menor.

Louis ao perceber que estava livre, levou as mãos rapidamente até as nádegas de Harry e as abriu, arreganhando o menor e deixando sua entrada um pouco mais larga e confortável para receber as futuras estocadas de Louis.

\- Baby... A sua bunda...

\- Sim, daddy... sim...

Louis apertou com força a carne macia e gelatinosa das bochechas da bunda de Harry, provocando gemidos desconexos e cacofônicos do mais novo, que estava com a cabeça jogada pra trás e o pescoço à mostra.

 _O pescoço_.

Louis logo tratou de se inclinar e começar a distribuir lambidas no pescoço coberto pela coleira-gargantilha de Harry, que nem tentava mais fingir que estava são, apenas gemia incontrolavelmente enquanto rebolava seguindo os movimentos da mão do mais velho.

\- Isso amor, você leva meu pau tão bem.

\- D-daddy...

Louis então segurou nas nádegas de Harry e não demorou para ele começar a estocar com força dentro de seu cacheado, que entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, os puxando.

Dizer que Harry estava uma bagunça não era nada comparado ao que ele realmente estava.

Louis estava apenas o acostumando em seus movimentos, até que ele se curvou um pouco pra frente e atingiu em cheio e sem piedade alguma o ponto G de Harry, que soltou um grito engasgado seguido de uma série de gemidos.

\- Isso amor, você geme que nem uma putinha quando o meu pau está atolado dentro de você e o atingindo onde você ama...

Os cabelos de Harry estavam todos emaranhados e espalhados por seu rosto, alguns fios dentro de sua boca, outros tampando sua visão... E Louis poderia apostar cinco bilhões de libras que nem uma obra de arte qualquer se comparava com aquela cena.

Ele levou uma mão até os cabelos bagunçados no rosto de Harry e os tirou de lá, para dar de cara com a feição sofrida que Harry fazia de tanto prazer.

Louis estava o torturando o atingindo em sua próstata, mas ele tinha certeza que seu pequeno (sim, seu pequeno, e foda-se se ele fosse mais alto que Louis) nunca sentiria nada igual aquilo. Ninguém nunca o faria se sentir do jeito que Louis o fazia.

\- Você ama isso, não ama? Você geme igual a uma  _vadia_  desesperado pelo meu pau desse jeito...

Harry ofegava e choramingava a cada estocada de Louis, que encontrava em cheio sua próstata. As unhas pintadas do cacheado estavam enterradas na pele dos ombros do namorado, que o encarava com desejo e excitação. Os pés, ainda cobertos pelas meias, estavam com os dedos contorcidos pelo prazer que sentia.

Louis se inclinou um pouco na cama para ver a bunda empinada de Harry e sua entrada rosada levando cada centímetro de seu membro. Deus, aquilo era enlouquecedor.

Harry pegou a mão direita de Louis e colocou dois dedos do mais velho em sua boca, começando a chupá-los e a lambê-los. Louis estava completamente apaixonado por Harry. Tanto que até doía.

\- Você é tão lindo, amor - ele sussurrou, enfiando o indicador e o dedo médio mais fundo na boca de Harry, que os chupava sem cerimônias.

Até que Louis cessou as estocadas e puxou Harry para fora de seu pau, deitando o mais novo na cama e se se inclinando sobre seu corpo.

O pau de Harry pulsava, carente de contato, e Louis simplesmente não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ele começou a beijar os mamilos de Harry, logo passando a língua com destreza no local, arrancando gemidos altos do cacheado, que agarrava seus cabelos com força.

Os dedos de Louis ainda estavam dentro da boca de Harry, que agora mordiscava-os lentamente.

O mais velho começou a descer, fazendo uma trilha com sua língua, até chegar no pênis intocado de Harry, onde ele depositou uma lambida no prepúcio que cobria a glande.

Louis segurou a extensão de Harry e abaixou a pele, expondo a glande rosada e úmida de seu baby. Em fração de segundos ele abocanhou-a, fazendo Harry soltar um grito prazeroso com o contato quente em seu sexo.

O menor então tirou os dedos - que agora estavam ensopados - da boca de Harry e os levou até a entrada do cacheado, enfiando-os sem rodeios.

Louis pensou que seria difícil enfiá-los, mas Harry estava tão necessitado que sua cavidade acomodou os dedos do namorado perfeitamente.

E Harry virou uma bagunça novamente.

Ele mexia os quadris, fodendo a boca de Louis enquanto se fodia nos dedos do mais velho, que já atacavam sua próstata.

_Deus, Louis sabia das coisas._

A boca de Louis logo deixou o pênis de Harry e desceu imediatamente para a entrada do mais novo, onde ele começou a lamber a borda, enviando arrepios e choques por todo o corpo do garoto.

\- Amor... D-daddy...

Louis tirou os dedos de dentro de Harry e logo sua boca estava tomando o local, enfiando a língua na entrada do cacheado e rodeando-a, como se ele estivesse dando um beijo de língua.

Harry agora puxava os cabelos de Louis com força, como se quisesse mais contato, como se pedisse por mais.

\- Por favor, daddy... mais...

\- Eu amo quando minha putinha implora... - Louis disse, com os lábios ainda em contato com a fenda de Harry, que piscava desesperadamente. - O que você quer, amor?

Harry não estava em condições de formar nenhuma sentença no momento. Tudo o que saía de seus lábios era "mais, mais, mais".

\- Vire amor, vou te foder de quatro como a  _cadelinha_  que você é - Louis disse, dando um tapa leve na coxa de Harry e dando um último beijo em sua entrada.

Harry choramingou e virou desesperado na cama, se apoiando em suas mãos e em seus joelhos, empinando-se para Louis. Os pés de seu baby estavam levantados, ainda cobertos pelas meias, deixando toda aquela cena mais feminina ainda e mais perfeita.

É claro que Louis amava ser dominado por seu baby, afinal ele era o submisso do cacheado, mas quando Harry ficava daquele jeito, tão desesperado por um pau para surrar sua próstata -  _seu_  pau -, não existia BDSM, não existia dominação. Era apenas sexo.

Louis se ajoelhou atrás de Harry e passou sua glande melada de pré-gozo na entrada molhada de saliva do mais novo, que estava todo empinado.  _Empinado para ele_.

Ele enfiou de uma vez, querendo atingir o ponto doce de Harry logo na primeira estocada.

Louis soube que tinha acertado quando os braços de Harry falharam e ele caiu na cama com um gemido alto, ainda sustentado por seus joelhos - que Louis sabia que estavam bambos.

\- Isso, amor, você ama quando eu faço isso, não é? - Louis disse, segurando a nádega direta de Harry com força, deixando sua mão marcada ali.

Harry gemia contra os lençóis, tentando formar uma frase, o que era impossível pois cada estocada de Louis atingia com força seu ponto, fazendo ele delirar.

\- A-amor... Isso... B-bem... Faz... Tão bom...

\- Olhe pra você, não consegue nem falar. O meu pau te enlouquece, sim, baby?

Louis se inclinou sobre Harry e agarrou a gargantilha do garoto pela nuca, puxando-a, fazendo Harry voltar se apoiar em suas mãos e soltar um grunhido carregado de prazer.

\- Olhe só como você ama ser  _fodida_. Seu daddy faz isso tão bem, não é, amor?

\- S-sim... Tão... bom...

Louis abriu a mão e agarrou um punhado dos cabelos de Harry junto com a gargantilha, agora puxando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Harry estava tão empinado, seu corpo tão curvado, sua cintura tão fina, sua bunda tão alçada. Tão feminino.

 _Merda_.

Louis percebeu que ainda estava com o anel peniano, então ele levou a mão esquerda - segurando o cabelo e a gargantilha de Harry ainda com a direita - até o objeto e o destravou, arrancando-o de seu pau.

Com isso ele teve que parar, pois sentiu o orgasmo praticamente  _vir_.

Harry virou e olhou para Louis, que não queria gozar ainda.  _De jeito nenhum, seu baby ainda tinha que gozar mais uma vez._

Louis pensou que seria punido ao ver Harry lhe encarando, mas o cacheado apenas riu travesso, daquela maneira que ele fazia: com os lábios entre os dentes, e deu uma rebolada no pênis de Louis, que gemeu e se segurou ao máximo pra não se derramar dentro de seu pequeno.

_Merda. Merda._

Depois do que pareceu uns dois minutos - só se movendo lentamente dentro de Harry - ele agarrou a gargantilha do mais novo com mais força e voltou com as estocadas violentas, curvando-se pra baixo e encontrando novamente a próstata de Harry, que gritou com uma certa dificuldade por causa da gargantilha que praticamente o enforcava.

\- D-daddy... Eu não vou aguentar... muito... com você fazendo isso...

Então Harry levou a mão até seu pênis e quando Louis viu, deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas da mão.

\- Não, bebê, daddy vai te fazer gozar fodendo seu lugarzinho favorito - Louis disse, arrastado, se aproximando mais de Harry. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente do ouvido do cacheado, ele sussurrou: - Contra o espelho. Quero que veja o quanto você fica bonito quando eu acerto sua próstata.

Harry enlouqueceu.

Ele teve certeza disso quando sentiu os braços de Louis o agarrar, de costas, pela região atrás dos joelhos, fazendo-o ficar "sentado" em seus antebraços e totalmente aberto.

Louis seguiu para o espelho e quando Harry viu o reflexo dos dois ele quis chorar.

Louis o segurava pelas pernas com seus braços fortes, deixando sua entrada exposta e aberta, pronta para receber seu pau, que estava duro apontando pra cima.

\- Veja como você é lindo, amor - Louis sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo. - Agora veja isso.

Louis abaixou um pouco as pernas de Harry, que agora se apoiava no vidro do espelho, e guiou seu pênis, sem ajuda alguma, até a entrada do mais novo.

Ele começou a estocar devagar, antes de sussurrar no ouvido do namorado:

\- Não é lindo?

Harry olhou para o reflexo de Louis o fodendo enquanto segurava na região atrás de seus joelhos.

_Era uma obra de arte._

Harry fechou os olhos e gemeu, sentindo Louis o preencher tão bem, do jeito que ele amava.

\- Não feche os olhos, baby, olhe só isso.

Então Louis fez um movimento com a cintura, atingindo onde ele sabia que Harry amava. Logo a feição do cacheado mudou para a expressão de prazer que ele fazia: uma careta sôfrega e o biquinho. Louis amava.

\- Você é lindo, amor - sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, que encarou o reflexo com uma certa dificuldade.

Louis pousou as pernas do mais novo no chão, segurando-o pela cintura quando Harry se apoiou no espelho.

Harry gemia descontroladamente, com a cabeça jogada pra trás e a bunda empinada pra Louis, que agora agarrava o cacheado pela gargantilha com as duas mãos.

\- L-lá, amor... Lá, de novo... - Harry pediu, manhoso, e Louis sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

Louis rebolou, procurando a próstata de seu namorado e quando atingiu-a Harry cerrou os punhos contra o espelho.

O mais novo tentava acompanhar os movimentos de Louis, que estocava em cheio e rapidamente contra sua próstata.

\- N-não... vou... amor... a-

Harry falava tudo desconexamente, tentando se manter em pé enquanto Louis golpeava - literalmente - seu ponto G.

E ele não aguentou.

Quando Louis percebeu, Harry estava gozando longos jatos finos de porra contra o reflexo do espelho, apoiando a testa contra o vidro e ofegando enquanto ainda tinha sua gargantilha puxada pelas mãos de Louis.

Louis não aguentaria muito tempo. Quando ele sentiu a entrada de Harry se contrair contra seu pau, ele puxou mais forte a gargantilha do garoto, fazendo o cacheado deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Daddy, você foi tão bom pra mim... - Harry sussurrou antes de esticar os dedos e pegar um pouco do gozo espirrado no espelho e levar até a boca de Louis, que recebeu-os de bom grado.

Assim que Louis sentiu o gosto de Harry inebriar seus sentidos, ele não conseguiu se conter, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e se desmanchando dentro de  _sua babygirl_.

Louis soltou a gargantilha afivelada de Harry e entrelaçou a cintura do mais novo com seus braços, começando a distribuir beijos na curva do pescoço do mais novo e guiando-o para a cama, ainda com seu pau dentro dele.

Assim que eles se deitaram - de conchinha -, Louis tirou seu pênis do aperto de Harry, que gemeu mais uma vez ao se sentir vazio, mas cheio devido ao esperma de Louis.

E ele não queria que aquela sensação de preenchimento acabasse nunca.

\- Esse foi o...

\- Daddy, eu não quero ficar vazio de você - Harry fez um biquinho e rapidamente levou dois dedos até sua entrada, circulando-os lá e enfiando-os de uma vez.

Louis pensou por um momento e se esticou na cama, passando a mão por baixo dos travesseiros e voltando com um plug anal.

Harry amava aqueles plugs, principalmente um de gatinho que ele tinha guardado no guarda-roupas, então sempre tinha um em algum lugar da casa.

\- Aqui, baby - ele deu um beijo no ombro de Harry, tirou os dedos do mais novo de sua entrada e enfiou o plug com um movimento só, fazendo Harry arquear o corpo momentaneamente.

Logo Louis passou um braço sobre a cintura de Harry e se acomodou atrás do namorado, passando o nariz em seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro que ele tanto amava.

\- Baby, hoje você foi sensacional. Você é sempre tão bom pra mim,  _minha_   _babygirl,_ sempre cuidando tão bem de seu daddy. - Louis beijou o material áspero da coleira-gargantilha de Harry, que passava os dedos delicados na mão de Louis.

\- Sim, daddy. Agora você tem que prometer que vai parar de gracinhas com aquele Stanley - ele virou o rosto para Louis e fez uma cara emburrada, com direito a biquinho e tudo.

Louis sofria.

O mais velho foi para frente e mordeu o biquinho de Harry, passando a língua no local, fazendo o cacheado abrir a boca e iniciar um beijo gostoso e molhado. Uma mistura de sabores.

\- Amor, ele é apenas meu amigo...

Louis estava sentindo aquela fisgada na virilha novamente. Harry com ciúmes o excitava.

 _Merda_ , eles acabaram de ter a melhor foda de suas vidas e Louis já estava de pau duro  _novamente_.

\- Mas os coraçõezinhos no  _chat_  - Harry voltou com a careta emburrada, unindo as sobrancelhas. Ele estava tão lindo com os cabelos emaranhados, alguns fios presos na gargantilha, outros grudados em sua testa pelo suor.

_Droga, droga, droga._

\- Eu não posso fazer nada - Louis dizia tudo aquilo com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ele não precisou olhar para baixo pra ver que a bunda de Harry já estava encostada em seu pau duro  _de novo_  e agora dolorido, o material do plug quase saindo pra fora da fenda do mais novo, pois o cacheado estava empinando, fazendo sua entrada alargar um pouco.

_Merda, droga, porra._

Louis também não precisou olhar pra frente para ver que o membro de Harry já estava duro também.

_Maldito pequeno safado. Gozou duas vezes e está duro novamente?_

Louis amava isso em Harry: essa vontade incansável. Ele nunca se cansaria disso. Nunca mesmo, e olha que eles tinham uma vida  _inteira_   _juntos_  pela frente.

\- Parece que você, daddy, não aprendeu nada com a punição, não é?

\- Baby...

\- Talvez eu não tenha pegado pesado o suficiente? - a bunda de Harry agora esfregava contra o membro dolorido e duro como pedra de Louis. - Talvez eu não tenha o punido corretamente? Talvez você não tenha aprendido a lição, não é, daddy?

E antes que Harry pudesse avançar para cima de Louis, antes que Harry pudesse arrancar aquele maldito plug de sua entrada, antes que Harry puxasse as algemas da cabeceira da cama para prender Louis novamente - dessa vez no pé da cama -, antes que Harry pudesse  _puni-lo_  novamente, Louis sorriu.

\- Não baby - Louis disse arrastado. - Talvez não.

E Harry o empurrou na cama, subindo em cima dele logo após.

**Author's Note:**

> é isso, espero que tenham gostado, de verdade, demorei demais pra terminar essa oneshot, seu voto é muito importante pra mim <3 e divulga prxs amiguinhxs larries tb ok, isso é uma ordem, beijooos <3
> 
> meu twitter é @thingslouiswt
> 
> obrigado por ler, até a próxima <3


End file.
